Talk:Caster Training Area Guide
Page was vandalized, someone removed all silver links and replaced with random other links..--Sodtiwaz 23:57, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- while I like the new additions made by whoever the shaman is I think there's a better place for the notes...--Sodtiwaz 20:57, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- I don't think I entirely understand the level 57+ Shaman training logic. It says at 720+ damage with Nature's Judgement II, Flo becomes a better training spot. But at 720+, D2 would take takes 2 turns, while A3 takes 4 turns, which makes D2 477.5 experience/turn while A3 gives 404.25 experience/turn? And you can't even do it in 4 turns until you get 760 SP, which shouldn't be until around level 106ish? (Starting with 70 SP, gaining around 6.5 SP/level.) And even when you get 3 casts at 570 SP, which should be around level 77, which is also around when the article says you do 720+ damage in the first place, it looks like 5 turns in A3 (killing off one room in 2 turns, killing off the other in 3) is still much less experience than the 2 turns you'll then be getting of D2? So it shouldn't exactly be more efficient until you can do like 1300+ damage with Nature's Judgement II, which, from what it looks like from this forum post, shouldn't be until some point way beyond level 150? Although, I'm probably totally wrong and missing something somewhere in this. ^^; Sorry. Please correct me if I am. Thysiazo 02:54, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Shaman 57+ Was a typo earlier, the D2 dungeon takes 2 turns (30s in-out) and gives 955 exp. wich is higher/combat turn, but if you take in account the entering and exiting of the dungeon, Flo's dungeon gives the same exp./min. The less dungeons needed for the same exp. makes Flo's a better place. --Gutteg 17:26, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Well okay. ^^; I just did both of them for exactly 10 minutes. In D2 I was able to get 24 complete dungeon runs and a battle in (The 580 battle), using two Nature's Judgement II, one for each battle. And in A3 I got 14 and one battle in (The 880 one), using two Nature's Judgement II in one battle, and one Nature's Judgement II/killing off the other two with normal attacks. That gave me 23,500 experience for D2 and 23,518 for A3. So I guess the more experience without the extra running between battles does make A3 a better option. ^^; Although, there were some minor errors in each battle, and I think more time definitely would have had better results. ^^; Thysiazo 23:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC) 9K-16.9K damage: The Choppers Total experience annotated (5070) is inconsistent with individual mob experience points(XP) referred by provided links: * Chopper (Chp): 353 XP * Green Troll Pirate (GTP): 335XP * Orange Troll Pirate (OTP): 342 XP * Giant Mushroom (GM): 290 XP First battle contains 2 Chp (353*2=706), 1 OTP (342) and 1 GTP(335) for a total of 1383 XP Second battle contains 3 Chp (353*3=1059) and 2 GM (29*2=580) for a total of 1639 XP Third battle contains 5 Chp(353*5=1765) for a total of 1765 XP Being Grand Total equal to 4787 XP SB Hello, I think that SB's can look ahead for each of these...for example when a caster is doing the octogums, a SB should be doing the choppers... 650+ battle First, the efficiency calcs are based on the wrong number of XP and silver, are these for duos? Second, there are 8 enemies in total, so why is there a calc for 6 turns in the first place? Shouldn't the numbers be 8 (1 hit kills), 12 (650 damage per hit every time), and maybe 10 and 11 for crits; 13 for a heal? BlueSoxSWJ 04:25, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Edit: I made my own suggested changes. BlueSoxSWJ 04:31, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Renaming Has anyone considered renaming (moving) this page, since it's based on your damage dealt rather than your class? Just a thought. 17.5k damage I'm not even going to try to edit the main page, since (at least for me) wikia is a mess right now with their new formatting. Once you can hit 17.5k damage, and don't have to heal yourself all the time if you take a hit from a frost horned, Deadfields F5 battle 4 is 585 xp/attack.